The present invention relates generally to a combination folding bed and article of furniture and more particularly to a cabinet in which a bed consisting of a mattress frame and mattress can be stored when not in use and folded outside of the cabinet during use.
Foldable beds, and particularly those folding beds which are stored within other furniture items, are an attractive bedding option for consumers with restricted living space. Typically a foldable bed folds upon itself either one or two times for easy storage, then unfolds into a bed for sleeping. The bed generally includes a mattress that is sufficiently flexible to fold upon itself and a frame which serves as both the supporting bed frame and a restraining unit for the mattress in its folded position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,734, the specification and drawings of which are hereby incorporated by reference, describes an article of furniture containing a folding bed unit. The bed unit described by the ""734 patent attaches to an inside face of the front panel of the cabinet using a thin metal strip disposed perpendicularly relative to the rotational axis of the front panel. The use of a central, perpendicularly disposed point of attachment creates an unstable foundation for the mattress frame. Specifically, a user resting upon the mattress frame is likely to experience a xe2x80x9csee sawxe2x80x9d movement of the mattress frame if he or she attempts to roll over or otherwise move an axial direction. This condition is hardly conducive to a restful night""s sleep.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,068, the specification and drawings of which are hereby incorporated by reference, provides two embodiments of a cabinet having a collapsible bed unit. The first requires the user to unfold the bed frame and then place an outside mattress upon the outstretched frame, thus requiring separate storage of the mattress. The second embodiment of the ""068 invention requires the use of a hinged or jointed mattress. While resting upon such a mattress, the user is likely to experience an unequal weight distribution and as a result have an uncomfortable sleeping experience.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an article of furniture in the form of a cabinet and folding bed combination that provides a comfortable sleeping surface for the user. The present invention provides a mattress assembly capable of receiving a mattress having a thickness of up to 4xe2x80x3 and capable of being folded in spaced relation for storage inside the cabinet.
The present invention is designed for convenient storage inside the cabinet without the use of a locking mechanism. The unique design of the present invention allows the center of gravity of the front panel to change as it is rotated so that the weight of the mattress assembly assists in closing the front panel and keeps the front panel firmly closed against the front opening of the cabinet.
The mattress assembly of the present invention is attached to the front panel of the cabinet using attachment strips that span substantially the entire width of the inside surface of the front panel. This provides a stable foundation for the mattress assembly and prevents the xe2x80x9csee sawxe2x80x9d movement seen in the prior art.